


Bit of a stretch.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Fluff, Flustered Dwalin, M/M, Yoga, Yoga Instructor Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin attends a Yoga class...</p><p>((Suggested by askanerdwhocosplays on Tumblr!!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit of a stretch.

Dwalin grumbled as he swung his bag and yoga mat over his shoulder, apparently people were getting pretty pissed at him and his usual grump that seemed he had no control over. If Dwalin was honest with himself it wasn’t him who usually started the arguments, it wasn’t his fault that Balin usually chatted so much nonsense he had to repeatedly smack his head against that table as he spoke nor was it his fault that he broke all Thorin’s best serving knives _(honestly how was he suppose to know they were not for throwing!)._ Finally there was an intervention and Dis stepped in, badgering Dwalin to go to some pointless yoga class that she went to when she was pregnant with Kili, in Dwalin’s opinion all those poses and stretching made the young boy as troublesome as he was already. Dwalin had finally given in to the constant bombardment and had Dis schedule him in for a class at the local centre.

“Now,” Dis said the morning before Dwalin was set to go. “No making fun of the other people, be as polite as possible and _please_ do not piss off the teacher.”

Dis then slipped a bottle of what Dwalin assumed was some herbal tea into the larger man’s pack and Dwalin grumbled slightly.

“I’ll try.” Dwalin replied grumpily, he didn’t know how this stupid session was suppose to help him when it made him feel even grumpier.

“Good.” Dis smiled before shooing him out of the door, removing Fili and Kili from Dwalin’s thick arms where they were currently swinging and waved the large man off and wished him a good day and Dwalin swore he could practically hear Thorin and Balin’s cheers of joy as he walked down the stony path towards his car.

\----

Dwalin didn’t like the class already and he had only been in for a few moments, the thin looking men all gave him judging looks which Dwalin just shrugged off as he was used to glares by now being practically formed by tattoos and muscled flesh. The group were currently warming up as their teacher had not turned up yet, Dwalin wasn’t warming up though no he’d just prefer to sit in the corner and eat the sausage sandwich he had snuck into his pack before he left his house.

Dwalin sucked some of the juice that spilled onto his thumb from the sandwich as he watched the gaggle of men stretch slightly and Dwalin snorted a slight laugh. _I’d like to see any of these wimps get a leg over someone_ , Dwalin thought with a slight grin into his sandwich.

“Sorry I’m late class!” A sudden voice said as a person came into the room and Dwalin looked up slightly from his sandwich before looking away but soon his eyes rose again to do a double take of the slim instructor.

He was much prettier than any of the men in the class with fair features framed by a dusting of freckles and auburn hair, he was smiling apologetically and carrying a stack of papers under one arm and a rolled purple mat under the other, his feet were bare and his torso covered in a baggy shirt that sank slightly down one shoulder along with subtle grey trousers that were wrapped tightly around his legs, giving Dwalin a decent glimpse of the small mans plump and delicious looking arse. _He was going to kill Dis._

\----

Soon enough Dwalin had shoved his sandwich back into his bag and had grabbed his mat, setting it up near the back as far away from the hot instructor as he could but it wasn’t enough as the instructor swept his luscious brown eyes over the class and stopped upon Dwalin, causing the large man to gulp slightly.

“We appear to have a new student.” The instructor said with a friendly smile as he approached Dwalin. “Hello, what’s your name?”

“I’m Dwi-Dwali- Dwalin... Fundin.” Dwalin said awkwardly before he winced and turned his gaze to the floor and extended a hand at the instructor. “Dwalin Fundin, Hi.”

“Hello Dwalin, my names Ori.” The instructor said now as he shook Dwalin’s outstretched hand before turning away and Dwain had to focus his gaze on the floor and not at the plump arse that bounced slightly as the instructor- Ori- walked away. “Now class, be sure Mister Fundin feels welcome here.”

The class instead looked at Dwalin disapprovingly with rolled eyes as one would look at a bug on the sole of their boot. Dwalin only glared back in reply before the auburn haired man spoke at the front of the class.

“First position please.” Ori said now and Dwalin watched as all the other people in class moved to stand and twinned their arms over their heads and breathed in deeply, Dwalin tried to follow but it was just too awkward compared to his body’s natural positions.

Sure enough Ori-who was walking slowly between the alleys of people and nodding at their correct positions- soon arrived in front at Dwalin and smiled slightly, Dwalin knew that smile it was the same smile Thorin would give Fili and Kili when they handed him a piece of paper covered in glitter and uncooked macaroni, he must of thought Dwalin was a simpleton.

Ori’s hands were suddenly on him then and it took all of Dwalin’s control that he had built up in the army to not flinch as the small man slowly splayed his hands up Dwalin’s stretched muscularly arms and adjusted the position of his hands and forearms and the ache in his arms passed as if by magic.

“Very good.” Ori said now as he moved his own hands away and back at his own sides and Dwalin nodded once at him, glad his beard hid most of the blush that was now printed on his cheeks. The small man then walked away and Dwalin let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding.

\----

As a few hours passed Dwalin grew more comfortable with each position and only felt a twinge of pain when he went wrong about a stretch but Ori was instantly there when he let out a slight grumble of pain and adjusted him correctly, it also helped that Ori demonstrated each stretch before they began and Dwalin was becoming an avid fan of the ‘table top’ pose in particular because of Ori’s demonstration.

Dwalin was currently doing the twist with his left hand stretched in the air and his right on his distant ankle as he was contorted at the waist to the left, Dwalin held his breath with his eyes closed before he released it and opened them and came face to face with Ori who was helping the person next to him fix his position, the small man stopped talking to the person next to him and smiled brightly at Dwalin which made the large man startle slightly and fall to the side, knocking the person next to him and sending them all over like dominos, only Dwalin -who had more strength than he realised- was the one left standing having come out of his position and was standing ramrod straight and awkwardly as the rest of the class once again began glaring at him, the only thing breaking the tension was a gentle laugh and Dwalin looked over to see Ori giggling into his palm and giving Dwalin a well meaning pat on the arm before going to help the disgruntled people laid on the floor.

\----

Thankfully class was soon over and Ori was helping the others pack away their mats before giving them some encouragement and praise for next class, Dwalin had finished the rest of his sandwich and was currently attempting to roll his mat up, but it was too floppy and really annoying and Dwalin just wanted to throw it out the window.

“Here, let me help you.” A gentle voice behind him said and Dwalin spun on his heel to see the small man standing behind him with a friendly smiled and Dwalin grunted before practically shoving his mat at the small man.

“Will you be coming back next week?” Ori asked after a few moments and Dwalin altered slightly before taking his mat from the instructor.

“I-well- If ye’ want me too of course.” Dwalin replied as he shoved his mat in his bag and turned back to Ori.

“Of course I do.” Ori said with a smile. “You are by far the most entertaining student I’ve had in years.”

“Oh, so I’m just your source of entertainment?” Dwalin questioned glumly and Ori placed a hand on his arm.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Ori stated softly with a smile that Dwalin could decipher. “I mean you’re really sweet and my class would be so dull without you.”

“I- I might need some extra lessons though,” Dwalin said now before adding a quick. “To ye’ know... bring me up to speed.”

“We could discuss it over dinner.” Ori offered now and Dwalin was stunned into silence for a moment.

“I-Yeah-that would be, well- good really nice I mean I...” Dwalin said awkwardly after a long moment of silence and before he knew what was happening Ori had grabbed his arm and began writing a number code across it.

“I live in twenty four, blue mountain street.” Ori began as he focused on writing his number on Dwalin’s muscular forearm. “Second flight of stairs and third door on your right, I like Thai food but I am not picky.”

Dwalin just watched and listened with a slack jaw, the realisation of what was happening was still not hitting him yet.

“See you at... eight’ish?” Ori asked now and Dwalin nodded dumbly before the small man smiled at him before shouldering his own bag and walking out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck Dwalin stood there for a long moment before it finally dawned on him what had just happened, _Ori had asked **him** on a date! _ After all the trouble he had caused during the day he was leaving the yoga room with a number on his arm and a warm feeling in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Sorry...I might write one about the date but meh we'll see...))


End file.
